Shiranai Love*Oshiete Love
is the first single sung by lily white, a sub-unit under μ’s. The group consists of Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, and Nozomi Tojo. It is also included in Rin, Nozomi, and Umi's solo albums and μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Kazuo Hoshi, and arranged by Masayuki Fukutomi. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-4832)' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis= Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kaze ga fuita no hageshii kaze ni sarawaretai Futo kigatsuita...watashi kara aitai koto ni kigatsuita Machikirenai houkago no kaerimichi wa Hitori ni natte yorikakaru gairoju no kage Utsumuite ashioto dake kazoete mo dame...dame dame Unmei kanjite yo to (negau wa) Hajimete nano mune sawagi de nakitaku naru nante Shiranai Love*oshiete Love Mijuku damon tte kura kura Cry Konna ni dareka miteru nante Chigau watashi ni natchatta? Shiranai Love*oshiete Love Kowagari nano ni tomerarenai Sukoshi senobi shite mitara Kaze ga fuita no anata no kaze ni sarawaretai Ima tokimeita...kono kodou hayamaru hodo ni tokimeita Kurushiku naru binetsu yori atsui koukishin Watashi ni motto chikadzuite yonde hoshii no Namae sae tagai ga mada wakarazu ni iya...iya iya Unmei shinjiru nara (kanau no) Kotoba nante iranai hazu hajimare me to me de Osanai Heart*hiraku no Heart Junjou desu ka mada mada Mind Koisuru kibun wa michi no bouken Donna watashi ni natchau no? Osanai Heart*hiraku no Heart Tsuki made daite tsuretette Onegai darake yurushite ne Hoshi no kazu yori anata no yume ga mitai no desu Shiranai Love * oshiete Love Mijuku damon tte kura kura Cry Anata wo miteru miteru zutto Konna watashi ni natchatta! Shiranai Love*oshiete Love Kowagari nano ni tomerarenai Sukoshi senobi shite mitara Kaze ga fuita no anata no kaze ni sarawaretai Shiranai Love*oshiete Love |-| Kanji= 風が吹いたの　激しい風にさらわれたい ふと気がついた…私から会いたいことに気がついた 待ちきれない放課後の帰り道は ひとりになって寄りかかる　街路樹の陰 俯いて足音だけ数えても　だめっ…だめだめっ 運命感じてよと(願うわ) 初めてなの　胸騒ぎで泣きたくなるなんて 知らないLove*教えてLove 未熟だもんって　く・ら・く・ら Cry こんなに誰か見てるなんて 違う私になっちゃった? 知らないLove*教えてLove 怖がりなのにとめられない 少し背伸びしてみたら 風が吹いたの　あなたの風にさらわれたい 今ときめいた…この鼓動早まるほどにときめいた 苦しくなる微熱より熱い好奇心 私にもっと近付いて　呼んでほしいの 名まえさえ互いがまだ分からずに　いやっ…いやいやっ 運命信じるなら(叶うの) 言葉なんていらない筈　始まれ目と目で 幼いHeart*開くのHeart 純情ですか　ま・だ・ま・だ mind 恋する気分は未知の冒険 どんな私になっちゃうの? 幼いHeart*開くのHeart 月まで抱いて連れてって お願いだらけ許してね 星の数より　あなたの夢が見たいのです 知らないLove*教えてLove 未熟だもんって　く・ら・く・ら Cry あなたを見てる　見てるずっと こんな私になっちゃった! 知らないLove*教えてLove 怖がりなのにとめられない 少し背伸びしてみたら 風が吹いたの あなたの風にさらわれたい 知らないLove*教えてLove |-| English= A wind blew, I want to be swept away by an intense gale You suddenly noticed…Noticed that I want to see you Waiting to go home after school’s unbearable Leaning within the shadows of the trees along the road alone Even if I look down and count just the footsteps it’s no good…No, no good! Feel the fate (Is what I wish for) This is the first time the uneasiness in my chest has made me want to cry Unknown Love*Teach me Love I’m inexperienced, I dizzily Cry Looking at someone this way Have I changed so much? Unknown Love*Teach me Love I’m a coward yet I can’t stop When I attempted to go a little beyond my limits A wind blew, I want to be swept away by your gale My heart throbbed…Throbbed from my hastening heartbeat The curiosity’s hotter than the pain-inducing fever Get closer to me, I want you to call out to me Still not knowing even each other’s names, I hate it…Hate, hate it! If I believe in fate (It’ll come true) We shouldn’t need things like words, Let it start with our eyes Childish Heart*Opening Heart Am I purehearted? There’s still more to go mind This feeling of love is a yet unknown adventure How will I change? Childish Heart*Opening Heart Hold me and take me to the moon Forgive me for all my wishes My desire to see your dreams is greater than the number of stars Unknown Love*Teach me Love I’m inexperienced, I dizzily Cry Looking at someone this way Have I changed so much? Unknown Love*Teach me Love I’m a coward yet I can’t stop When I attempted to go a little beyond my limits A wind blew, I want to be swept away by your gale Unknown Love*Teach me Love Gallery Single Scans= Lily white Shiranai Love Oshiete Love Back Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's First Love Live! *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lily White Category:Radio Dramas Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Umi Sonoda Category:Rin Hoshizora Category:Nozomi Tojo